Wireless networking has become a mainstream technology. End users are adopting wireless technology in record numbers despite security concerns. Unfortunately, many current wireless security mechanisms demand significant user interactions including multiple steps, repetitive procedures, and out-of-band transfers of complex passwords or security indicias. Even mechanisms considered to be “simplified” may be unacceptably complex for many wireless network users or may be prone to compromise.
For example, different “push-button” methodologies are used to simplify security set-up. One current push-button security implementation is configured using a static seed value that may be determined through inspection over time and, thus, may become insecure. Another common push-button security implementation is configured using a fixed seed value, widely known to be zero, which may allow easy access to unsophisticated network interlopers. In one proposed improved security procedure, a wireless network user supplies a variable seed value for a security process by pushing a security configuration button from one to thirty-two times for each wireless device to be secured. However, even these improved procedures may be thwarted by pragmatic human limitations. For example, a typical user is unlikely to push the configuration button more than a few times, instead using just the first few values in the available range of seed values. This practice may not provide sufficient network security and may lead to an increase in technical support calls to resolve configuration errors. In another proposed improved security procedure, a wireless network user enters into an access point (AP) or wireless router an eight-digit identification number displayed on a wireless client. In addition to being cumbersome to the network user, this procedure requires an AP or wireless router to have an interface with an indicia pad, at a significant increase in cost. As a result, wireless network users may elect not to activate wireless network security mechanisms, despite the daunting risks posed by an unsecured wireless network operation.
Same reference numbers indicate the same step or element in the figures.